Battling the Green Death Snotlout's POV
by ChaoticWriterCrazy
Summary: What happened when Hiccup got the other Vikings to help him told from Snotlout's POV. New drabble added told from Astrid's POV.
1. Fighting the Green Death

How to Train your Dragon

I stared. Hiccup was nowhere in sight and only his Nightfury was lying unmoving on the ground. Hus dad was on his knees horrified. Astrid looked like she was going to cry.

Hiccup was really dead? I couldn't believe it. Fireworm came up behind me and rested her head softly on my shoulder. I patted her absentmindedly. I remembered what happened barely an hour before this.

"Guys I need your help." Hiccup said bursting into the Meade-Hall where the rest of us were. All of the adults had left and now there were only us kids left in the entire village. "I'm going after them!"

"What do you want us to do?" Ruffnut asked.

"We don't have a ship." Tuffnut said.

"Or navigation skills," Fishlegs added.

"And why should we help you anyway you're on the dragons' side!" I demanded even though I didn't really mean it.

Don't ask me why but I didn't feel the same way as the adults about what Hiccup did. Actually if anything I was impressed. I would've thought that the Monstrous Nightmare would have bitten his hand off but it didn't even though it did attack him but I knew why. Look I'm not the sharpest tool in the box but even _I _could see why the Monstrous Nightmare attacked.

That's when Hiccup spilled his guts. He told us everything: what happened, how he found Toothless, what happened when he found Toothless, the past month and a half of what happened, his discovery of the Dragons' Nest, and his discovery about dragons.

And do you know what? I believed every word he said.

"If you're planning on getting eaten I'd definitely go with the Gronckle." Fishlegs said as we all stood in front of Hiccup who was about to let out the Monstrous Nightmare.

"You were right to seek help from the world's most dangerous weapon." Tuffnut said getting in Hiccup's face.

"Uh…"

"It's me,"

I shoved Tuffnut out of the way and said. "I love this plan." In reality I hated this plan. We were gonna die I knew it but it was better than having to wait here. Seeing Hiccup trying to protect Toothless somehow made me realize something though I wasn't exactly sure what yet.

Ruffnut shoved me out of the way and said.

"You're crazy!" She then whispered something that apparently Astrid didn't like because she pulled Ruffnut out of the way by her hair.

"So what's the plan?" She asked with Ruffnut was out of the way.

Hiccup smiled.

"The plan is we're going after them using these guys." Hiccup said gesturing to the Dragons' cages.

Yep Ruffnut was right he was crazy.

"And exactly how do you plan on doing that?" I asked.

"I'll show you."

And he opened the cage of the Monstrous Nightmare.

I scrambled backwards with the rest of the kids as Hiccup came out his hand so close to the Monstrous Nightmare it was amazing that it hadn't bitten his hand off yet.

It had been more than a little scary when Hiccup brought Fireworm out. My first impulse was to try to kill it and I nearly did by picking up a nearby broken spear but Astrid stopped me before I could. Then I remembered my utter amazement that shrimpy little Hiccup was able to stand inches in front of a Monstrous Nightmare and not be fried.

I thought it was a trick but then Hiccup grabbed my wrist.

"Wait what're you…" I began terrified.

"It's okay." Hiccup said not looking at me. "It's okay."

He led my hand towards the Monstrous Nightmare. Soon I found myself with my hand on its snout. Hiccup stepped back and the Montrous Nightmare turned to me. I laughed totally amazed and feeling pretty awesome at the moment. Fear came back when Hiccup left.

"Wait where're you goin'?" I exclaimed.

"You're going to need something to hold on." Hiccup said taking out a bunch of rope. He let out the Gronckle, Nadder Head, and Zippleback. "Ruff Tuff you guys take the Zippleback."

Ruffnut and Tuffnut slowly approached the Zippleback each extending a hand. The Zippleback each pressed their head to their hands. Tuffnut started laughing like I did and Ruffnut stared mouth slightly open in amazement.

"This is awesome!" She exclaimed.

"For once sis I totally agree!" Tuffnut said still laughing.

Okay if the twins could agree on something then this plan really was going to work!

"Fishlegs you take the…" Hiccup said but Fishlegs was way ahead of him. He was already patting the Gronckle on the nose and petting it. "Okay I was going to say Nadder Head but the Gronckle works too. Astrid that leaves you and me with the Nadder Head,"

Astrid was also way ahead of him. The Nadder Head was pressing its head to her hand and even stared nuzzling her head as best as it could. Astrid was laughing. The Nadder licked her.

"Oh gross dragon slobber!" Astrid exclaimed whipping the slobber off her cheek but she was still laughing and was now even smiling the widest smile I had ever seen on her face.

"Okay guys now we ride,"

The moment Hiccup said "ride" the dragons reacted. The Monstrous Nightmare sat itself onto the ground and looked at me expectantly. The Zippleback lowered its two necks the right one looking at Ruffnut and the left one looking at Tuffnut. The Gronckle lowered itself as best as it could for Fishlegs to get on. The only one who didn't do anything was the Nadder Head.

"Uh Hiccup…" Astrid said and Hiccup walked up wondering what was going on. Suddenly the Nadder Head pushed against Astrid and knocked her right into Hiccup. Hiccup's face turned scarlet and they immediately jumped away from each other.

"Hey!" Astrid exclaimed. "Well aren't you the prankster?" She asked as the Nadder made a funny sound that sounded like it was laughing. It then sat itself down waiting for her to get on. "Well I just thought of a good name for you, Loki."

The dragon looked at her like that had been his name for all his life.

"Wait do we have to name them?" Ruffnut asked.

She and Tuffnut had gotten onto their Zippleback and I was on my Monstrous Nightmare. Fishlegs was attempting to get onto the Gronckle.

"Well you can but once you do you're stuck with them forever." Hiccup said.

That didn't sound so bad.

"I know the perfect name!" I said. "Fireworm! Ya'know since it can light itself on fire?"

Fireworm looked at me growling a little.

"Uh Snotlout it's a she." Hiccup said.

"Oh she…since she can light herself on fire."

"Jabber," Ruffnut said.

"Wocky," Tuffnut said.

"Where'd you get that?" Fishlegs asked when he got onto the Gronckle.

The twins shrugged.

"Horrorcow," Fishlegs said scratching his Gronckle behind the ears.

Astrid and Hiccup got onto the back of Loki.

"Okay now let's go!" Hiccup said.

The dragons reacted on their own. They took off into the air.

"_WWWWHOOOAAAAAA_!" Ruffnut exclaimed grabbing onto Jabber's neck so she wouldn't fall off.

"OH GODS!" I exclaimed grabbing Fireworm's horns before I fell off.

"THIS IS AMAZING!" Fishlegs exclaimed excitedly.

I started laughing again only this time the fear had completely left me. I used Fireworm's horns to turn turn and she didn't seem to mind at all. I laughed even harder. Okay normally I'm not the sentimental type but I had to admit flying felt…amazing.

Then I realized we had a problem.

"HEY HOW DO WE FALLOW OUR PARENTS?" I asked. I couldn't see their ships anywhere.

"LET THE DRAGONS HANDLE THAT," Hiccup said.

Okay I had to admit I was a little jealous. He was sitting in front of Astrid her hands around his waist.

We flew for awhile. It felt so natural like we'd done this a billion times before. I could barely believe that the day before I wanted to kill these guys. Now _pfff_ you couldn't _pay_ me enough to do it.

"HEY HICCUP!" Fishlegs said suddenly after awhile of flying.

"YEAH?" Hiccup yelled over the wind.

"ISN'T THIS KIND OF STRANGE?" Fishlegs asked.

"DON'T WORRY YOU'LL GET USED TO IT!" Hiccup replied.

"NO I MEAN ISN'T IT KIND OF STRANGE HOW NATURALLY THESE DRAGONS ARE TAKING TO HAVING SOMEONE RIDE THEM?"

"I'M NOT SURE WHAT YOU MEAN!" Hiccup said.

"WELL THINK ABOUT IT." Fishlegs said. "WE'VE BEEN FIGHTING THE DRAGONS FOR OVER SEVEN GENERATIONS. AS FAR AS I KNOW YOU'RE THE FIRST VIKING TO EVER EVEN CONSIDER BEFRIENDING A DRAGON LET ALONE _RIDE _ONE. SO WHY ARE THESE GUYS AFTER ALL THE..._STUFF _WE'VE DONE TO THEM HOW COME THEY'RE OKAY WITH US RIDING THEM AND EVEN SEEM TO _WANT _US TO RIDE THEM?"

"THAT'S A GOOD QUESTION," Ruffnut said.

"Uuhh..." Hiccup said and for the first time since I've known him he was stumped for an answer. That _was _a good question though. I really couldn't help but wonder that for myself.

"MAYBE THEY'RE USED TO IT?" I suggested.

"SNOTLOUT WE'RE THE FIRST DRAGON RIDERS SINCE VIKINGS CAME HERE." Astrid shouted. "HOW THE HECK COULD..."

"NO WAIT THAT'S NOT A BAD GUESS!" Hiccup shouted.

"HUH," We all said.

"OKAY THINK ABOUT IT. WE DON'T KNOW IF SOMEONE CAME HERE BEFORE US. MAYBE HUMANS LIVED HERE BEFORE US AND WERE FRIENDS WITH THE DRAGONS." Hiccup shouted. "MAYBE THEY EVEN RODE THEM. AFTER A COUPLE OF GENERATIONS HAVING RIDERS MUST FEEL PRETTY NATURAL TO DRAGONS!"

Made sense. But right now I didn't really care. We were getting close to fog.

"HERE WE GO GUYS NO TURNING BACK NOW!" Hiccup shouted.

The dragons turned right into the fog. I couldn't see anything except for rocks that Fireworm dodge pretty naturally. It wasn't long before we heard shouts and cries of Vikings.

"OH MY GODS WHAT IS THAT THING?" I exclaimed terror now coming back.

"THAT'S THE ROOT OF ALL OUR DRAGON PROBLEMS!" Hiccup replied.

Hiccup said that the Green Death as he called it was huge but I really hadn't been expecting it to be so big it was like a_ walking landmass_! The ships were wrecks and most of them were on fire. The Vikings were scrambling to get to safety. Gobber and Uncle Stoick were trying to get the Green Death's attention. The Green Death was about to take a bite out of Hiccup's Dad.

OH NO YOU DON'T! I thought.

Without thinking I pressed the heel of my foot against Fireworm's neck. Like it was some sort of command she fired a huge fireball at the Green Death and it hit the back of it.

How'd I do that? I thought for a split second. I forgot the thought as we all circled the Green Death. Everyone was staring at us a couple shouting wordlessly or shouting "IT'S THE KIDS!" or "ARE THEY RIDING DRAGONS?"

"RUFF TUFF WATCH YOUR BACKS," Hiccup shouted leading us. "MOVE FISHLEGS,"

"LOOK AT US!" Tuffnut suddenly shouted totally excited now. "WE'RE ON DRAGONS! WE'RE ON DRAGONS! ALL OF US!"

"Fishlegs break it down!" Hiccup ordered

"Okay! Heavily armored skull and tail made for bashing and crushing steer clear of both. Small eyes large nostrils relies on hearing and smell!" Fishlegs said.

Who knew his spouting out information would come in handy one day!

"Okay Lout, Legs make some noise and keep it confused. Ruff Tuff see if it has a shot limit _make it mad!_" Hiccup ordered.

"That's my specialty!" Ruffnut said.

"Since when? Everyone knows I'm more irritating see!"

He flipped Wocky's neck upside down and made a face at Ruffnut who rolled her eyes.

"WOULD YOU JUST DO WHAT I SAID?" Hiccup exclaimed. "I'll be back as soon as I can!"

He directed Loki towards the burning ships. The rest of us raced towards the Green Death. Ruffnut and Tuffnut shouted insults that made no sense to me and nearly got fried. I flew next to the Green Death and banged my shield as loud as I could.

"UH...THIS THING DOESN'T HAVE A BLIND SPOT!" Fishlegs exclaimed.

I realized with a jolt that this thing had more than one pair of eyes it had three!

I kept banging and it looked like it was starting to get confused.

"YEAH IT'S WORKING!" Fishlegs exclaimed.

Suddenly I realized all the noise we were making wasn't irritating the Green Death: we were confusing our own dragons!

Fireworm fell and I landed on top of the Green Death's head.

"I'VE LOST POWER OF THE GRONCKLE! SNOTLOUT DO SOMETHING!"

Fishlegs tossed me his hammer and he and Horrorcow fell. He managed to crash land without getting either of them killed.

"I'M OKAY!"

Horrorcow flipped over and ended up on top of him. I yelled something I couldn't understand but I wasn't focusing on him now. I was trying to think of something to do. Suddenly I got an idea.

"I CAN'T MISS!" I exclaimed using the hammer to nail the Green Death in the eyes. "WHAT'S WRONG BIG GUY GOT SOMETHING IN YER EYE?"

"YEAH! YOU'RE THE VIKING!" Astrid exclaimed flying past on Loki. I noticed Hiccup wasn't with her but wasn't worried about that. She gave me a complement! I started attacking the Green Death's eyes with renewed energy. Suddenly it jolted and I dropped the hammer and barely caught onto one of its weird horns.

"WHOA!" I exclaimed.

After awhile I was able to get myself back onto the head.

"GET SNOTLOUT OUT OF THERE!" Astrid shouted.

"I GOT IT!" Ruffnut exclaimed.

"NO I GOT HIM FIRST!"

I rolled my eyes.

_If they can't agree on this let's just meet in the middle!_

I jumped and landed in between the Zippleback's two heads.

"Hey I can't believe that actually worked!" I exclaimed.

Who said Hiccup was the only one who could think up of bright ideas?

We got back onto solid ground and watched. The Green Death was sucking Loki and Astrid in!

"OH NO ASTRID!" I exclaimed.

Suddenly a blue fireball hit the Green Death and Astrid and Loki were knocked through the air Astrid falling off of Loki! Astrid screamed but something jet black grabbed her. Suddenly I realized it was Hiccup and his Nightfury!

"_ALRIGHT_!" I exclaimed and we all started cheering for Hiccup and Toothless.

They put Astrid back onto the ground and went towards the Green Death. Another fireball and this time the Green Death was on the ground. The ground shook so hard I nearly lost balance. Suddenly the Green Death extended its wings. Wings?

"OH _GODS _IT CAN FLY?" I exclaimed. I didn't think something so freakin' huge could _actually _fly!

It went into the air fallowing Hiccup and Toothless. We lost view for a bit. I heard loud booms and saw the silhouette of the Green Death. Suddenly Hiccup and Toothless were doing a nose dive the Green Death fallowing them. They held.

"C'mon," Astrid said.

And held,

"Whatever you're doing _do _it!" I exclaimed.

And held.

"Oh gods," Fishlegs squeaked.

The Green Death opened its mouth and even I could see the green gas filling its mouth.

"They're gonna die!" The twins exclaimed.

Suddenly they spun around and shot a ball of blue fire into the Green Death's mouth. The gas caught on fire and exploded right in the Green Death's mouth. Hiccup and Toothless pulled out of the nose dive but the Green Death kept falling its mouth on fire.

Suddenly I realized what was about to happen.

"GANG WAY!" I exclaimed. "IT'S GONNA BLOW!"

"MOVE IT!" Stoick shouted.

Everyone scrambled out of the way to get to safe ground. Of course I'm not the fastest person alive and I couldn't get away in time. The Green Death landed onto the ground and went out with a bang literally. I would've been fried if something hadn't grabbed the back of my shirt and flew me out of harm's way.

"FIREWORM!" I exclaimed.

My Monstrous Nightmare was okay! I was worried she had gotten hurt when she crash landed.

She landed far away from the flames and I was about to pet her to thank her when Astrid let out a blood curtling scream.

"HICCUP!" She shrieked.

I looked and gasped. Hiccup was falling straight into the inferno! Everyone else started screaming too. Toothless who was still diving after Hiccup was lost from view as the flames got higher. Fireworm grabbed the back of my shirt again and suddenly I found myself being shielded by her wings. When she stopped I realized that the placed was covered with ash.

"HICCUP!" Uncle Stoick exclaimed. We all followed him trying to find Hiccup.

We only found Toothless lying unmoving on the ground. Part of his tail fin was gone and I remembered how Hiccup said he made a prosthetic tail fin to help Toothless fly again. It must've caught on fire!

Hiccup was nowhere in sight.

Uncle Stoick looked around and fell to his knees.

"Hiccup!" He exclaimed and he sounded like he was going to cry.

Astrid looked like she was going to cry. Ruffnut was biting her lower lip hugging Jabber's neck who looked as sad as the rest of us. Tuffnut had the same look of shock I had.

I thought about all the times I was mean to him and called him a lousy Viking. How many times I said he shouldn't be the next Tribe Leader. Now I regretted it. If it weren't for him Fireworm wouldn't be standing next to me right now. I wouldn't have found out how cool it was to fly. And now he was gone and I never got the chance to say I was sorry.

"I did this..." Stoick said miserably. "I'm so sorry..."

Toothless suddenly unfolded his wings...revealing Hiccup!

"Hiccup!" Stoick exclaimed and we all held our breath. He felt his neck and took off his helmet and pressed his ear to Hiccup's chest. He let something between a sob and a sigh. "He's alive! You brought him back alive!"

I cheered with everybody else. He wasn't dead! The twerp wasn't dead! My dad Spitelout suddenly hugged me saying how proud he was of me and how amazing we all were. Fireworm nudged the back of me when Dad put me down. I glanced at Fireworm.

"Dad...can I keep her?" I asked.

* * *

**Well don't ask me why but I got the sudden desire to write about what happened in How to Train your Dragon from Snotlout's point of view. I noticed that when someone dies people always wish that they had treated the dead person better and wondered how Snotlout felt. Tell me what you guys think of it! Review please!**

**I don't own How to Train your Dragon in any way shape or form.  
**


	2. Guilt

**The Sequel to Fighting the Green Death Snotlout's POV**

**Guilt**

**Astrid's POV**

* * *

It was hard to believe that a couple of days ago my biggest ambition was to kill a dragon. Well not only did that NOT happen but right now I was actually introducing my new _pet _dragon Loki to my mom.

We had just defeated the Green Death this huge dragon that was so big it was its own walking landmass. The Green Death was the real reason that the dragons were attacking and pillaging our home. If they didn't feed it _it _ate _them. _Now that it was good and dead the dragons were free.

Speaking of dragons I'd better introduce my new pet dragon Loki a Deadly Nadder.

I had gotten Loki about an hour before we had won the battle against the Green Death. Loki was one of the training dragons that we had trained against during the past couple of weeks. It felt very awkward to ride him considering the fact I had been training to actually kill his kind. I had gotten separated during the battle and I was worried about him. I was scared he might've gotten hurt or worse...

Wow that felt weird to say considering a couple of weeks ago I had hit him upside the head with a shield.

When I found him he was frantically searching for something through the rubble and ashes that was once the Green Death squawking worriedly and looking panicked.

"Loki?" I said. "What are you doing?"

Loki spun around and I realized a split second too late that he wasn't looking for _something _he was looking for _someone. _Me. He almost tackled me to the ground licking my face.

"ACK! Okay! I'm glad to see you too! ACK! ENOUGH WITH THE LICKING!"

I was laughing. I had no idea that dragons could act like puppies! Well giant reptilian puppies with wings...

When he finally let me get up I was throughly drenched in dragon slobber. He gave me a sideways look as if making certain I wasn't harmed in anyway. He had to do it sideways because he had a blind spot in the middle of his face.

"Wow you were really worried about me weren't you?" I asked.

Loki gave me a clearly unamused look as if "really worried" was an understatement. That made me feel very awkward. Again had been training for weeks to kill his kind _AND_ hit him upside the head with a shield.

It didn't help that my mother was standing about ten feet away watching us the whole time.

My mom was like other Viking women. She was very large and very strong. She was tanner than I was and had golden blonde hair instead of pale blonde like me. She wore battle armor and had made it out with only a few singes. My mom was called Agatha the Ferocious because she almost always had the most dragon kills whenever they pillaged our home. Her speciality was killing Nadder Heads like Loki.

_Awkward_...

"Mom this is Loki," I said as Loki looked at my mother side ways. "Um...He's...He's my pet dragon..."

My mother stared with a look of total disbelief. Loki got closer to me glaring at my mom as if he didn't trust her. That was when I remembered my mom was the one who captured Loki in the first place.

Oh boy...

"Loki it's okay she won't hurt you." I said soothingly to Loki petting the side of his cheek. He seemed to like that but still continued to glare at my mother. Wait a second his stance was all wrong. It wasn't like he was getting ready to defend himself. It was like he was getting ready to defend..._me_!

"Whoa wait a second Loki!" I exclaimed as he let out a growl that made my mother back off a little. "This is my mom. She's my _mother_! She won't hurt me!"

Loki seemed to understand and relaxed but still gave my mother a wary look.

"Sorry mom," I said. "I...I think I scared Loki when he couldn't find me so he's kind of tense..."

I decided to leave out the bit where I fell off of Loki and nearly plunged to my death.

"In all my years I never thought I'd ever see a dragon try to defend a Viking." She whispered in awe pushing her bangs out of her face wide eyed. "Let alone my own _daughter_."

"Yeah...turns out dragons aren't as ferocious as we thought they were," I said as Loki tried to nuzzle my head. I say tried because his head was so big he was likelier to knock me right over than to nuzzle me. Okay right at the moment I could describe Loki with a lot of words but ferocious...not one of 'em.

"...I feel like such a fool." My mother said shaking her head and putting her hand on her forehead.

"Welcome to the club."

My mom and I spun around to face Stoick the Vast Hiccup's dad.

Oh that's right I haven't explained Hiccup yet.

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III was supposedly the worst Viking ever to live. He was scrawny, the weakest out of all of us, and was actually smart. Well okay I was smarter than average too but at least I could swing an axe. Hiccup was lucky if he could pick up a small sword. It didn't help that he was the son of Stoick who was considered the best Viking in Berk and the village leader.

Until about a month ago when Hiccup actually _shot a Night Fury _out of the sky. Night Furies were the most dangerous of all the dragons and the most terrifying. No one had ever seen one until Hiccup came along. But then he did the unthinkable. He had the Night Fury right where he wanted him. The rest of us would have killed it in a heartbeat.

**_But he let it go. _**

Nearly cost him his life but he let it go. And through a series of events that I'm not going to go into detail at the moment he was able to show everybody that dragons were not ferocious and only attacked us because they had to.

It almost cost him his life but thanks to Toothless the Night Fury I mentioned earlier Hiccup only lost half his left leg.

I was still trying to decide whether I should kiss him for being so brave or kill him for scaring me half to death.

Anyway back to the present,

"Stoick!" My mother exclaimed standing up a bit straighter. "I was..."

"'bout te go help the others make rafts fer the wounded?" Stoick asked with a friendly smile.

Stoick was a large burly man with a thick bushy fiery red beard and matching hair and mustache. He wore a green tunic with chain male armored shoulders, a fur cape, and thick black boots and a horned Viking helmet. I had heard rumors that it had been one of his wife's breast plates before she died.

"Yessir!" My mother exclaimed and went to help the others.

"What can I do to help?" I asked.

"Ye can wait with the other kids." Stoick said. "Snotlout and the others are helpin' Toothless keep an eye on Hiccup. We already treated his leg but when we get back te Berk chances are it's going te have te c'moff."

I bit back a sob. Aw man what was Hiccup going to do when he woke up and realized he had no left leg anymore?

I nodded slightly disappointed.

"Where are they?" I asked.

"Over yonder with their new..._erm_...pets...wow this is goin' te take some gettin' used to." Stoick said laughing a little awkwardly and pushing his hair out of his face.

Loki nudged me from behind and we went to the other kids. They were all sitting in a circle leaning against their new dragons as Hiccup laid unconscious next to Toothless who had lost consciousness not long after we found them. We were a small group of six including Hiccup.

Snotlout was big and burly like most Viking men and had lanky black hair and wore a black fur vest with matching pants, boots, and a grayish Viking helmet. He was leaning against Fireworm the Monstrous Nightmare a big red dragon with a mouth big enough to swallow Snotlout whole. She could light herself on fire but thankfully for Snotlout she didn't do that in this battle. She was curled around him so that her head was resting on his lap and as he absentmindedly stroked her muzzle. She had saved him from being fried by the explosion the Green Death made when Toothless shot a ball of fire into her mouth.

The twins were next. One was a boy named Tuffnut and the other was a girl named Ruffnut. They looked a lot alike despite the fact that they were members of the opposite gender from each other. Both were tall, tan, had long pale blonde hair, and had more or less the same face. They wore the same basic thing and the only reason we could tell them apparent (besides the fact one's a boy and the other's a girl) is that they wore their hair differently. They shared a single dragon with two heads called a Hideous Zippleback. They each had their own head. Ruffnut's head was named Jabber while Tuffnut's head was named Wocky. They sat on opposite sides of their dragon with their respective heads curled around them resting in their laps just like Snotlout's dragon was.

Fishlegs was the largest out of all of us and he was what you'd call a geek. He had this silly smile on his face and you'd think he wasn't all that smart but he knew more about dragons than the rest of us put together. Okay that's excluding Hiccup. His dragon was a Gronckle a heavily armored dragon who resembled a large bumble bee. He decided to name her Horrorcow.

Last but definitely not least was Hiccup who like I said was unconscious. Hiccup wasn't nearly as big as his father and was rather scrawny. He had lots of freckles and dark dark red hair and this silly smile that was slightly crooked to the right side. His green tunic was singed in places and his left leg was wrapped in bandages. Toothless the Night Fury slept right beside him. Toothless wasn't as big as the other dragons but he wasn't as small as a Terrible Terror. He looked like a cat a little bit and was pitch black. Toothless (named for the fact that usually he didn't have any teeth) was curled around Hiccup who was lying on his back sleeping peacefully for someone who fell into an inferno.

I sat down without saying anything and Loki made himself comfortable behind me.

"How's he doing?" I asked.

"Still sleeping," Snotlout replied looking sort of miserable for some reason.

"Hasn't showed any sign of being hurt other than the obvious," Fishlegs said.

I nodded and we sat in awkward silence.

"...Dad said I could keep Fireworm..." Snotlout said trying to break the awkward silence. He smiled awkwardly. One of the few things Snotlout and Hiccup had in common is that they both had a somewhat crooked smile.

"That's great..." I said and I meant it but it came out airy and sad.

"Yeah...I was kind of worried...I can't imagine not having Fireworm if he had said no..." Snotlout said.

"Pff like he woulda had a choice," Ruffnut said.

Jabber snorted in agreement. Something told me Ruff and Tuff had to fight to get to keep their dragon. That'd be the second time they fought something that wasn't each other. It was amazing how much these dragons had changed us even though we'd owned them for about an hour. Ruff and Tuff had only argued with each other once or twice since they got Jabberwocky. Normally it was ten or fifteen times..._hourly_.

"...I can't believe that yesterday I wanted to kill these guys..." Snotlout said still petting Fireworm who I noticed was purring contently. I wasn't even aware dragons could purr.

"Feels...really weird..." Tuffnut said.

"Yeah..." Ruffnut agreed.

Oh gods that was the second time they agreed on something today! We were lucky if they agreed on one thing a month.

"...I feel bad..." Fishlegs said. "...after all the stuff we did to them...it doesn't feel right that they...ya'know..."

I nodded. I knew what he meant. I felt guilty and ashamed. A few days ago I would've killed a dragon in a heartbeat. I nearly killed Loki a couple of weeks ago. Remember when I said I hit him upside the head with a shield? Well said shield was stuck on the blade on my axe. If it hadn't been there...I felt horrible because I nearly killed him and yet barely ten minutes ago Loki had been searching for me in the rubble panicking that I had gotten hurt or worse. Now we were all sitting with dragon's resting in our laps as if there was nowhere else they'd rather be.

And flying...oh _gods_ I could **_never_** describe the feeling and do it justice...even though the Green Death was trying to kill us the feeling I had with Loki as we flew together...it felt..._amazing_ for lack of a better word.

"I feel even worse y'know about Hiccup." Snotlout said. "I mean...if maybe...just maybe we had been nicer to him...didn't...y'know...treat him so badly...I can't help but feel like this is my fault. I'm his cousin! I'm his _family_ for Thor's sake! Me of all people should've been at least _nicer_ to him..."

"Stoick wasn't any better..." I pointed out.

This was unlike Snotlout. He had picked on Hiccup the most out of all of us but now I could see he really regretted it. I mean _really_ regretted it. And here I thought the only thing he was interested in was himself...

"Yeah...but that still doesn't make it okay..." Snotlout said. "I mean if it weren't for him I wouldn't have Fireworm now and the thought of not having her makes me feel...weird."

I thought about what he meant. I tried thinking about not having Loki. My heart stung and my mind went blank as I felt a pit in my stomach form. I couldn't imagine life without him. I couldn't imagine myself without having Loki beside me.

"I...know what you mean," I said.

"Snotlout's right maybe if we had been nicer he...wouldn't be like this..." Ruffnut said looking at Hiccup's left leg biting her lower lip.

I thought about how we treated Hiccup before now. I felt even worse. We had never treated Hiccup any better than the adults. He was just dead weight to me. No more meaningful than a pesky house fly. He was the worst Viking ever. And now here he was about to lose his left leg after risking his life to save ours and the dragons'.

I felt pretty much like the worst person ever.

I felt Loki curl himself around me a little tighter. The other dragons seemed to pull the others closer to them probably sensing that we were feeling pretty awful at the moment. I sat there in shock as Loki wrapped his wing around me as if he was trying to comfort me. I couldn't help but crack a smile.

"Ya know what's past is past." I said. "We may not be able to change the past but we can at least make sure we don't make the same mistake again. Hiccup's gonna need us since y'know...so let's try to be real friends to him this time."

The others cracked smiles too.

"Yeah..."

After a few minutes of silence I became aware of just how tired I was. The adrenaline I had felt earlier was gone and right now taking a nap was very tempting. I glanced at the others and realized all of them had dozed off. I glanced at Loki who glanced at me in return as if saying: go right ahead I'm not going anywhere.

I smiled and leaned back against Loki his heart beat slowly lulling me to sleep.

Things were going to be different when I woke up.

And personally I don't think it was going to be all that bad.

* * *

**Yeah I probably should've realized that I'd write something like this after writing Fighting the Green Death Snotlout's POV. It's sweet moments like this one that I love best in a movie! Man I had so much fun writing this. I'm not making any promises but I just got an idea for another drabble. **


End file.
